A computer system generally comprises processing devices, memory devices, interface devices, and input-output (I/O) devices. While processing video signals, the computer system may perform post-processing functions such as film mode detection, de-interlacing, ProcAmp control adjustment, video scaling, alpha bending, and color space conversion. A plurality of independent kernels may be developed each of which may comprise one or more of the post-processing functions listed above. Each of the plurality of kernels may occupy dedicated memory locations in the memory to read input data and write results. However, communicating data between different post-processing functions via memory may consume higher processor cycles.